La vérité sur les yeux de Shino
by Itaori
Summary: Naruto chercher à savoir ce qu'il y a derrière les lunettes de Shino. Finalement il y arrive, et vient déranger Sasuke qui était également en pleine reflexion sur cet Aburame. Mais la découverte de Naruto ne va pas se passer comme prévu... Petit One-Shot complètement con


_Coucou coucou! Une petite fanfic sur Naruto qui essaye de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière les lunettes de Shino!_

 _Cette idée m'est venue lorsque je me suis demandé s'il avait les yeux bleus ^^"_

 _Je tiens à dire que c'est de l'humour, et qu'en vrai les yeux du clan Aburame ne sont pas comme ça ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi (sinon Shino auraient les yeux bleus)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _POV Naruto_

On s'est tous demandé une fois ce qu'il y avait derrière les lunettes de Shino. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà réussi à les voir?

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, moi Naruto Uzumaki, tenterai toutes sortes de Théories farfelues avant de vérifier tout ça.

-Voici ma théorie numéro 1: Shino n'a pas d'yeux!

Quoi? Pourquoi pas! Il pourrait utiliser ses insectes pour voir, ou… Une sorte de jutsu héréditaire et… Ok théorie suivante.

-C'est la théorie numéro 2: Shino est une fille!

Cette théorie, elle me plait! Pas trop. Parce que ce serait dégueulasse!

Peut-être que Shino est en réalité une fille, et qu'il cache ses grands cils longs derrière ses lunettes pour faire croire qu'il est un garçon… C'est peut-être héréditaire.

Ah… Attendez, on vient de me dire que l'argument sur l'hérédité ne fonctionne plus!

Alors oublions… Ok, j'avoue, c'est parce que je l'ai déjà vu aux bains. Mais bon l'argument des cils est pourri… Prenez exemple sur Itachi, il a des super longs cils, et…

Ah… Attendez, on vient de me dire de fermer ma gueule sous peine d'être défoncé par Sasuke.

Bon, bah théorie suivante.

-C'est la théorie numéro 3: Shino est aveugle!

Celle-ci est similaire à la théorie numéro 1, mais beaucoup plus crédible!

Shino serait aveugle… Hm, oui, ça se tient!

Il porterait des lunettes pour cacher ses pupilles blanchies par l'aveuglement, ou alors ses yeux continuellement fermés. Comme beaucoup d'aveugles.

Ah… Attendez, on vient de me dire que c'est un cliché. Et qu'en plus tout son clan en porte, des lunettes.

Bon, théorie rejetée.

-Théorie numéro 4: Shino et son clan portent des lunettes pour éviter de recevoir des insectes dans les yeux!

Ils pourraient… En recevoir dans les yeux… En les lançant… …

Ah… Attendez, on vient de me dire qu'on en a rien à foutre.

… Je hais ce métier.

-Théorie numéro 5: le clan Aburame se fout juste de notre gueule!

Tout à fait plausible! Ils pourraient bien nous faire croire que quelque chose d'énorme serait sous leurs lunettes, alors qu'en fait il n'en est rien! Ça marche aussi sur Kakashi-sensei tout ça!

JE RESTE LA-DESSUS! C'EST LA SOLUTION!

Maintenant, essayons de découvrir la vérité.

-Pratique numéro 1: arracher ses lunettes.

Et là, je me suis mis à courir, comme un demeuré, tout droit vers Shino, pour lui arracher ses lunettes, avons qu'il ne se permute.

Nul, Naruto, NUL!

-Pratique numéro 2: tenter une approche directe.

"Bonjour Shino, comment vas-tu? BOUGE PAS!

-Crève."

Je ne vous raconte pas la suite.

-Pratique numéro 3: Tenter une approche discrète.

"Bonjour Shino, comment vas-tu? OH, SAKURA NUE!

-Regarde si ça t'intéresse."

Et moi comme un débile j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir où elle était…

-Pratique numéro 4: … Lui demander.

C'est la technique style "tapette!". On la connait tous, mentez pas les gars. Surtout Sasuke, il la connait bien lui.

"Bonjour, Shino, comment vas-tu? Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tu portais des lunettes!"

Je sais que j'arrive près du but… Je sais que bientôt, je saurai la vérité, que tout ce savoir sera en moi!

"Je peux les retirer si tu veux."

LE SAVOIR…!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _POV Sasuke_

… C'est pour cela que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, ai décidé d'inventer toutes théories farfelues pour ensuite aller les vérifier auprès de l'homme en question.

-C'est la théorie numéro 1…

"SASUKE!

-… Naruto, tu me bloques dans mon élan de réflexion extrême. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux…?

-Sasuke… C'que t'es beau, aujourd'hui, toi…

-Gné?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _POV Shino_

Et c'est pour ça que moi, Shino Aburame, porte des lunettes. C'est un doujutsu héréditaire imparable.

Nos yeux rendent gay.


End file.
